Falling Rocks
by Divergentsixfourtobiastris
Summary: Purity war full summary inside. T
1. Prologue

_**A/N this story is called: Falling Rocks.**_  
_**What if the story traced back to the purity war.**_  
_**What would the fighters be like, what actually made the factions come. FIND OUT HERE!**_  
_**Disclaimer: don't own divergent!**_

She lays there so still in that tube us altering her genetics to see what happens. Most outsiders think we're cruel and shouldn't be capturing young men and women. I think it's beautiful how we can change their genetics, anyway its for a good cause.

And this is where our story starts.

Kali PoV

"Hey Joe!"

"What?"

Joe is always either sad or angry enough to punch through at least ten wooden blocks. Why you might ask? Well ever since those monsters took his mother away his dads been mad in a… more abusive way. So he's trying to build up enough courage and strength to fight him back and move out. Many people are getting taken away as of the age of 21.

I'm scared because I'm twenty, and Joe is nineteen. We could be taken away by "them" at any second. We've been close since childhood, most people think we like each other, but of course like always we never have. "Hello Kali and Joe." "Hi Finn," "Kali and Joe the Rebels are recruiting and they're asking me to get anyone I can to join I hope you guys will!" "Finn as always I'm not interested," I say.

Joe says, "Wait there's a Rebellion and you never told me? Count me in!" "Kali?" Finn says.

"Ummm… are you guys sure about this you know we could die out there,"

"True but remember what happened to Joe's mom and dad?" Finn said, "that could happen anytime to us!"

"Okay fine," I squeak out.

"Kali trust me it's fine remember when they killed your father because he found out where they were and tried to get back to the rebels?"

It was a gruesome sight, they quartered him and hung him in the street. Showing what happened to anyone who resisted.

That brings tears to my eyes. "I'M IN!"

"AWESOME, okay you two sign up at the sign up sheet I'll meet you tomorrow for training, just… don't get cut out of the top 40."

_**A/N This chapter is short just to see the reviews**_

_**UPDATED THE STORY realized how many errors there were and it made me shudder**_  
_**Erased my other stories because they were beyond repair**_  
_**By the way this chapter doesn't have a lot of detail because i wrote it over a year ago and I don't want to do more the next chapter will be MUCH better.**_  
_**6 reviews for another update (I will tomorrow anyway)**_  
_**More characters/OC's later only David and possibly Natalie (Tris' mom) might be in it! See you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys how's it going.  
Thats's all i really got! ****Any characters from the book you want me to add or anything else just tell me I will be looking at my comments. Or if i have any errors in my writing dont be afraid to tell me. No flames please only cc.**

**disclaimer: no divergent own.**

**Kali POV**

We walk up to the sign up sheet in a dusty old building. Finn gave us the address earlier. I see a man that looks really tough.

"Sign up right here" tough man says.

We walk up and I look at the list

_Karen_

_Jason_

_Loren_

_Ginger_

_AJ_

I sign my name on one of the lines, and watch Joe do the same on the other.

The muscular man says, "Well you signed up now you must go to one of the three safe houses. One is in Caldwell, and the other two are here. I will not tell you where if you're smart you'll know when. Oh by the way if you find one tell them Ricky sent you." We agree and walk out not before he also handed us a card.

"What did we just get ourselves into," Joe asks.

"I don't know, but we better start looking for the safe house." I say.

* * *

We walk around for awhile looking at all the shops and run down buildings. The first one that we thought was Ricky's diner, because well Ricky. We soon crossed that off the list as when we asked the manager, he looked at us weirdly before muttering "Kids" and walking off. The next place was a run-down building because there were people living in it. This was also crossed off because as we walked in we realized it was just inhabited by a bunch of homeless people.

Finally we found the right place inside of a place called Joe's Coffee Shop. The _sad_ thing is, though, is that we found it by accident. We were being served our coffee, when the waiter saw the card. His eyes widened and quickly ushered us to the back. The coffee shop owner took one look at the card before asking us who sent us.  
"A guy named Ricky," I replied. I guess that was the right thing to say before he quickly gave us another address and gave us a card. Once again we were sent on our way with a simple warning. "Be careful of the Green Men." I looked at him weirdly before walking out with Joe.  
I looked at the card it said.

_Joe's Coffee Shop #1. New recruits.  
Never lose, Never give up - J.G Henderwell - Rebel leader._

"Well whatever that's supposed to mean, right Joe, JOE?" I say.  
"Henderwell, Henderwell, Hender-" Joe says."  
"JOE WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" I ask.  
"I just feel like I've heard that name before." Joe whispers.  
"Well we'll find out soon, but if this address is right then we still have 3.2 miles to go so we better hurry up before nightfall."  
"Damn you're right let's go,"

I would like to say we ran off into the sunset, but I'll just say that's not exactly what happened.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed still short, but I'm trying to make it longer next chapter will be out soon thanks and**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter, as always R&amp;R, relax, and enjoy! please no flames only cc!**

**Joe POV**

I literally have NO idea how we got caught so fast. I mean we found the place. We walk about a mile just making some small talk when all of the sudden.  
"HANDS UP!"  
We raised our hands, and turned around. We saw two people in blue suit like what the other Joe explained to us. _We're in deep shit now aren't we._ I looked at Kali. She didn't look scared at all. I really wonder how she does it. The two people walk up to us and start to circle us as if they are sharks. Suddenly the first person talks. "Looks good enough for the test." The second person says, "Start walking toward the car I don't want any funny business from you two." Well if they're already expecting how to we run? I look over at Kali again. Now she's starting to look slightly nervous.

"Where are you taking us?" she asks.  
"None of your business, now shut up unless you want a shock,"

We keep walking in silence. Then all of the sudden we're at the car. Instead of the traditional blue and red police cars, these cars are brown with a logo that says,

_Mind Switching: It will blow your mind._

"That's a pretty stupid name," I whisper to Kali. She tries to stifle her laugh but fails miserably.  
"Which one of you said that." We both try to act innocent. "Fine if neither of you will own up to it then I might as well shock both of yo-"  
"It was me it WAS ME!" I exclaim. "GET ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW." One of them says. I drop to my knees and look at the floor waiting for what's going to come. I hear a buzzing as if it is charging up. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears so loud that I'm surprised that they can't hear it. I keep waiting. And waiting. And waiting. I look up to see both of the people on the floor. "What the-" Another two people show up, both with guns in their hands. I cower in fear, I remember when my father used to point that at me, before I ran away.

"No time to explain." some other person says.  
"Come with us. You will be safe now." the other person says.  
That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

**William POV**

I had just gotten to the infirmary. I heard two new recruits showed up, but one of them passed out before they could be taken to "The Underground". I am the main doctor, so of course I had to tend to him. Even on my free period I would sometimes get called in to work. Of course I would've come anyway as I love to hear the stories of the new recruits, also the fact that they were almost taken by the blue people. Once I found the room I walked in and immediately checked his vitals. There was no time to waste, if what the nurse told me was true. He had a heart attack, not sure why, but the rescuers said that he was either about to get shocked or already had gotten shocked. Once I saw that they were stable, I checked to make sure everything was comfortable, he had the nurse buzzer, a bathroom on the left, a guard, and a good bed. I turned off the lights and left. I never understood why doctors like to leave the bright lights on unless they are working on him.

I went to the water fountain in the waiting room. While getting a drink of water, I saw a girl in the corner looking about the same age as the patient crying. Of course the thing I did was walk over to her. "Are you ok?" I ask. "I- I'm fine." Even though she was trying to sound okay I could tell by how her shoulders were slumped and how she was crying that she was anything but. "Well if you ever need anything I'm always going to be here." I say. I get up and start to walk away when I hear a small voice say, "I'm scared." I turn around and smile before going back to the patient's room.

"I can see you're finally up." I state.  
"Yeah I know. How long have I been out?" He asks.  
"Two days, oh yeah and your girlfriend is worried sick out there."  
"She isn't my girlfriend," He grumbles while blushing.  
"Well your friend is worried."  
"Okay can I just walk now?"  
"Of course here."  
I help him up. Once he's on his feet I take him to the bathroom and tell him to freshen up. I wait a couple minutes, then I hear a small crash and "Shit". I stifle a laugh. I open the door and see him on the ground. I help him up, then take him back to the room. "Ready to leave yet?" "Sure."

Once we're back in the waiting room the girl sitting down looks up and says, "Oh my Joe!"  
"Kali!" He says.  
They run together and hug. I try to stop another laugh as either they're really close or they just straight up ignore each others feelings.

"I've missed you so much since you've been out these past two days."  
"Me too Kali, Me too."

**A/N Well that's all she wrote. don't forget to review. THANKS!**


End file.
